Valentine's Day Sucks
by ElvenAlchemist
Summary: Belated Royai V-day fic!


**Disclaimer: Me no own**

**A/N: I'd appreciate it if you'd drop me a review. Tell me if this story was hard to follow...and I know it's kinda the day after Valentine's Day, but I have terrible uploading habits...**

Roy Mustang hated Valentine's Day. It was a cheesy and commercial holiday, that to him, didn't symbolize anything about love. He wasn't alone either. His loyal Lieutenant also despised the aforementioned day. It was on Febuary the fourteenth that every knew to simply stay out of their way. They would both wake up early in the morning in a horribly foul mood. They would shower, dress, and perhaps have a cup of hot tea before coming into work quite a bit ahead of everyone else. They would start immediately on their paperwork, wanting to get out of headquarters as soon as physically possible. The only sound that could be heard in the office all day was the scratching of pens on paper, and occasionally a small whispered comment or command. All of the Colonel's subordinates, even Havoc, knew that today simply wasn't a day to do anything other than sit down, do their work, and remain quiet.

At around 7:30, Roy would give his finished pile of work to Riza, who would file it, and then they would each leave with nothing other than a curt farewell to the men. They would then each return to their respective apartments to change into something more comfortable, and then curl up on the couch either to read a book, or turn on the television.

But, eventually the channel flipping would get boring, or the book would begin the lose its appeal, so the television would be clicked off, the book shut. And there they would sit, allowing the silence to envelop the room.

It was then that their thoughts began to wander. It was here in the silence and safety of their own homes that they allowed their thoughts to wander to the recesses of the mind, unlocking things that they kept hidden away. The thoughts started out innocent enough. Life in general, friends, work, the office, co-workers. From there their thoughts continued in that pattern until they fell upon eachother. It was inevitable really, this was what happened when they allowed their thoughts to wander.

They would start out thinking about the things they admired about eachother.

His determination

Her loyalty

His intelligence

Her strength

His radical ideals

Her subtle compassion

The list could go on forever. After a while, their thoughts would drift even further into the dark corners of the mind, which were kept sealed and locked, not to mention heavily guarded. There were the thoughts that they refused to state out loud, even when they were alone. It only happened on rare occasions, when they were both in particularly strange moods that they allowed themselves to think about other things they liked about eachother.

His dark, silky black hair

Her deep mahogany eyes

His firm, chiseled jaw

Her thin, yet elegant lips

His nose

Her ears

His neck

Her shoulders

His chest

Her thighs

That was where they stopped themselves. It would do them no good to continue in that way of thinking. It could bring nothing but pain, for wondering about that which they could never have. The room would then return to its previous silence, where nothing could be heard save the sound of Hayate scratching, or the ticking of a clock.

The silence would soon become unbearable, and they both reach for the phone, the only thought in their mind being that they needed to hear the other's voice. They would pick of the phone and dial the other's number, which they had memorized long ago. The phone was always busy the first time, and they never knew why. They could never have guessed that the line was always busy because they always had the desire to call eachother at the exact same time. It was like their brains were connected. Just because the line was bust didn't mean that they would give up. They would continue dialing the other's number until one of them was just a bit faster, so that the phone would ring while the other was still in mid-dial. Their coversations almost always followed the exact same pattern.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"What's going on?"

"Uh, nothing really. How 'bout you?"

"Oh, nothing much."

"Really? No Valentine's Day plans?"

"No, I never do. Don't you?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"Well...since neither of us have anything planned, maybe we could get together. You know, just to talk and stuff."

"That sounds great. How about you come over to my place. I know it's not much, but I could make some tea."

"That sounds great. I'll be over soon."

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

Roy woud quickly slip on his boots and jacket and begin the small trek over to Riza's apartment. After a few minutes, a small knock would sound on Riza's door, and she would open it up to see Roy standing there in the snow. She would invite him in and he would take off his shoes and coat, careful not to drip any water on Riza's floor. After he was done, she would hand him a cup of tea and the two if them would go over to the couch to sit, and drink their tea.

They would sit in silence for a while, simply enjoying eachother's company. Then they would set down their tea and begin talking. They would chat and laugh, letting themselves be much more free than they would with anyone else. Eventually they would run out of things to talk about, and simply sit together in silence once again. After a while, Riza would rest her head on Roy's shoulder and lightly close her eyes. Roy would intertwine his fingers with hers, and they would sit there for what felt like forever, and yet they were more content than they had ever been.

Riza would eventually open her eyes and smile at Roy. It was that which sent Roy over the edge. That simple smile of hers filled him with such ecstacy, and he wished that he could be the cause of it more often. Quick as a flash, Roy would swoop down, taking Riza's lips. The kiss would start out gently, tentatively, but then it would grow in passion as Riza responded to the kiss, deepening it, while crawling onto his lap. When the need for air became too much, they would break, but it didn't last long. Their kisses became more and more passionate, until Roy broke away. He took a moment to take in Riza. Her face was flushed a deep red, her lips slightly swollen, and a few stray golden hairs had fallen out of her bun to frame her face.

"Roy?" Came the tentative call. Roy realized that he had been staring, captivated by her beauty. He directed his gaze back up to meet her eyes.

"Riza..." He paused. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Those three simple words filled Roy's heart with more joy than anything in the world could, and he kissed her again. And again.

He moved away from her lips, beginning to trail kisses down her neck to her shoulderblade, slipping her spaghetti strap off her shoulder so that it hung limply on her arm. Riza simply sat there, accepting his ministrations with open arms. Roy began to trail his hands up underneath her shirt when he felt her stop him. He looked up at her, concerned.

"Ah, I' m sorr-" He started, but she cut him off with her lips on his. When she broke the kiss, she jerked her head in the direction of the rest of the apartment. She couldn't find any words to say other than

"I love you."

Roy understood what she meant and stood, lifting her up with him. He held her in his arms, and as he walked towards her bedroom he thought,

Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so terrible after all.


End file.
